


Ruchome piaski

by kura_z_biura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kura_z_biura/pseuds/kura_z_biura
Summary: Kiedy zapadali się w ruchome piaski, Finn bardzo chciał coś wyznać...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ruchome piaski

Po porannej burzy dżungla parowała wilgocią; powietrze było duszne i ciężkie. Grube krople skapywały z ciemnozielonych, lśniących liści. Ściana lasu wybuchła wrzaskiem; tysiąc gatunków ptaków i innych stworzeń wychynęło ze swych kryjówek, przekrzykując się nawzajem, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Pachniało kwiatami, zbutwiałym zielskiem i rdzą. 

Poe Dameron wynurzył się z cienia Sokoła Millenium, wycierając ubrudzone smarem dłonie o kombinezon. W tym klimacie wszystko psuło się dwa razy szybciej, nieustannie trzeba było sprawdzać każdą śrubkę i każdy centymetr poszycia kadłuba. Na szczęście niedługo się stąd wyniosą – nie było żadnego powodu, żeby siedzieć dłużej na Ajan Kloss. Właśnie przygotowywali bazę do likwidacji. 

Gwizdnął na BB-8, ale droida nigdzie nie było widać. Pewnie znowu plącze się gdzieś z Rey. Od jakiegoś czasu Poe miał wrażenie, że jego wieloletni towarzysz znudził się nim – czy droidy mogą się nudzić? – i zdecydowanie preferuje młodą Jedi. Poleciał z nią nawet na Tatooine, Moc jedna wie, po co. Kiedy wrócili, Rey zaszyła się gdzieś z księgami, zgłębiając starożytne treści, z których nikt poza nią nic nie rozumiał. Widywali się odtąd rzadko, wymieniając najwyżej kilka zdawkowych słów. Zresztą sam Poe nie miał za bardzo ochoty na rozmowy. Było tyle rzeczy do zrobienia. No dobrze, może nie musiał sam, własnymi rękami brać się za naprawę uszkodzonych statków – miał od tego ludzi, a generałowi wręcz nie wypadało – ale to doskonale zajmowało jego ręce i mózg; manewrując narzędziami pośród kabli i styków nie musiał się zastanawiać nad niczym poważniejszym niż to, który klucz będzie mu akurat potrzebny. 

Finn też gdzieś znikał na całe dnie; Poe podejrzewał, że spędza czas z Jannah. Pasowali do siebie – oboje byli szturmowcy, uciekinierzy, zdrajcy Najwyższego Porządku. Na pewno mieli sobie dużo do powiedzenia. Zresztą Jannah i jej ludzie bardzo im pomogli podczas ostatniej bitwy na Exegol i Poe naprawdę był wdzięczny… ale mimo wszystko dziewczyna jakoś go denerwowała, sam nie wiedział, czemu. No, ale nie będzie się teraz nad tym zastanawiał, lepiej wróci na frachtowiec, układ napędowy pozostawiał jeszcze naprawdę wiele do życzenia. Nie było to może nic szczególnie poważnego, ale jeśli Sokół miał utrzymać swoją pozycję najszybszego statku w tej części Galaktyki, należało jeszcze nad nim sporo popracować. Zresztą dopiero teraz było na tyle spokoju, żeby zrobić mu porządny przegląd, jak też i innym statkom w ich bazie, w tym historycznej korwecie Tantive IV, na której niegdyś Leia uciekała z planami Gwiazdy Śmierci. Poe pokręcił głową; statek-weteran trzymał się chyba tylko na słowo honoru i Moc; do tej pory niekoniecznie sobie zdawał sprawę, na jakich trupach latają. Ot, naprawiało się najpoważniejsze usterki, tu przylutowało, tam zespawało i jakoś to szło. Nie było czasu na nic więcej, wszyscy kręcili się jak w ukropie pomiędzy jednym alarmem a drugim. Nieraz człowiek był tak zmęczony, że zasypiał tam, gdzie usiadł, on i Finn oparci o siebie, głowa Finna na jego ramieniu... 

Coś zaszeleściło i Poe odwrócił się gwałtownie. O Sithu mowa! Ciemna dłoń odsunąła pnącza zwisające z pobliskiego drzewa; zza ich zasłony wynurzył się Finn. Uśmiech rozjaśniał jego twarz i Poe bezwiednie odpowiedział tym samym. Finn bardzo się zmienił; nie miał w sobie już nic z niepewnego chłopaka, jakim był, kiedy się poznali. Teraz był zdecydowanym, trzeźwo myślącym mężczyzną, szybkim w decyzjach i brawurowo odważnym; wciąż jednak potrafił uśmiechnąć się z chłopięcą nieśmiałością, która sprawiała, że nikt nie potrafił mu niczego odmówić. Poe zauważył z pewnym zdziwieniem, że nadal nosi jego starą kurtkę – zniszczoną, spłowiałą i wytartą, pociętą i niewprawnie zszytą. Teraz, jako generał, naprawdę mógł sobie pozwolić na coś lepszego, ale... W nagłym błysku wróciło do niego wspomnienie ich spotkania w bazie Ruchu Oporu na D’qar; mimowolnie przygryzł wargę. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek ponownie się zobaczą, po tym, jak katapultował go z płonącego TIE-fightera nad Jakku i sam ledwie zdążył uciec. Tak niedawno, a wydawałoby się, że wieki temu. I ta kurtka… Jakiś czas później, już po ucieczce z Crait, Finn chciał mu ją oddać, lecz on nazmyślał wtedy, że ma jej dość po tym, jak zaklinowała się w mechanizmie katapultującym i o mało przez nią nie zginął. Tamten spojrzał wtedy na niego dziwnie, jakby rozczarowany, lecz nic nie powiedział. Zrobiło mu się głupio na to wspomnienie, był naprawdę czasami niezłym dupkiem, a Finn nie wiedział, że… I nadal nie wie, i niech tak zostanie. 

– Tu jesteś – odezwał się przyjaciel. – Rose powiedziała mi, że ciągle dłubiesz przy Sokole. 

– No… tak. A ty? Myślałem, że gdzieś się włóczysz z Jannah.

– Odleciała, jak i twoja Zorii – poinformował Finn. – Wszyscy powoli odlatują. 

– Fajna dziewczyna – rzucił obojętnie Poe.

– No, fajna – skinął głową Finn. – Rozumie mnie. Nie sądziłem, że spotkam jeszcze jakichś uciekinierów z Najwyższego Porządku… – zamyślił się na chwilę. Poe zacisnął usta. Wiedział, że dla Finna myśl o szturmowcach Najwyższego Porządku, dzieciach porwanych od rodziców, wychowanych w koszarach i poddanych praniu mózgu, jest bolesna. Zabijali te dzieciaki, bo inaczej one zabiłyby ich, ale…

– Na pewno było takich więcej – powiedział.

– Pewnie tak. – Finn otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. – Jak tam staruszek Sokół?

Poe z ulgą przyjął zmianę tematu. 

– Jeśli ma w miarę bezpiecznie latać, to muszę jeszcze sporo przy nim zrobić. Chewie urwałby mi głowę, gdybym coś zaniedbał.

– No właśnie, a gdzie jest Chewie? – zdziwił się Finn. – Czemu ci nie pomaga?

– Poleciał z Lando Carlissianem na Coruscant – wyjaśnił Poe. – Wezmą udział w negocjacjach nad stworzeniem nowego rządu.

Finn zmarszczył brwi.

– Czemu nie ty?! Po śmierci Lei ty jesteś przywódcą Ruchu Oporu…

– Ruchu Oporu już nie ma, wygraliśmy, pamiętasz? – Poe uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Teraz do roboty biorą się politycy. Ja nie jestem politykiem. 

– No, fakt – roześmiał się Finn. – Twoja polityka to wsiąść za stery i wycelować we wroga!

– A żebyś wiedział! Nawet teraz… tak myślę… trzeba by było sprawdzić Rubieże, czy gdzieś tam nie zostały resztki sił Najwyższego Porządku. Wiesz, kiedy upadło Imperium, to właśnie na nich zgrupowały się niedobitki, kto wie, co tam się teraz dzieje. Ktoś musi się tym zająć – Poe mówił z coraz większym zapałem. – Jak tylko skończy się to całe zawracanie głowy z likwidacją bazy, to wezmę eskadrę… Poleciałbyś?

– Jasne! Wzięlibyśmy Rey i… Byłoby jak dawniej! 

– Jak dawniej – powtórzył Poe jak echo. – Wcale nie tak dawno. 

– Nie, ale wydaje się… – Finn wzruszył ramionami. 

Ma rację, pomyślał Poe, wydaje się, jakby minęła cała epoka. Nadchodzą nowe czasy. Bez ciągłego zagrożenia ze strony Najwyższego Porządku, bez nieustannego napięcia, w jakim żyli tak długo, że niemal przestali je zauważać. Bez bitew i rozpaczliwych ucieczek, ryzykownych planów, najwyższego poświęcenia. Bez nich. 

Nie, to nie tak, że nie cieszył się ze zwycięstwa – świętował jak wszyscy, przepełniony radością i dumą wymieszaną z niedowierzaniem. Ale kiedy minęła euforia, kiedy policzyli straty i pożegnali tych, którzy nie wrócili z Exegol, kiedy emocje opadły i nastały zwykłe dni, powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że nie ma pojęcia, co dalej. Jak się odnajdzie w tym nowym świecie, w którym jego umiejętności – najlepszego pilota w Galaktyce – będą potrzebne może… sam nie wiedział… do przewożenia frachtów, jak niegdyś Han. Może Leia potrafiłaby mu coś doradzić, ona, która pomagała w tworzeniu Nowej Republiki… ale Lei nie było. 

Spojrzał na Finna, odnajdując w jego oczach zrozumienie. Były szturmowiec w ogóle nie pamiętał życia, które nie byłoby wojną. Co prawda marzył niegdyś o zaszyciu się na krańcach Galaktyki i spokojnym życiu farmera, ale czy wytrzymałby długo w takiej roli? Poe dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że nie – tak samo jak on. 

– Zostaw te sprzęty i chodź – odezwał się Finn. – Chcę z tobą pogadać. 

– O? – zdziwił się Poe, odłożył jednak skrzynkę z narzędziami i ruszył za przyjacielem. Zagłębili się w las; błoto mlaskało pod podeszwami, pokryte kwiatami pnącza uderzały ich po twarzach. Finn prowadził pewnie, póki nie dotarli do wiatrołomu, pozostałości po potężnej burzy, jakie regularnie przetaczały się nad Ajan Kloss, wywoływane przez oddziaływanie grawitacyjne Ajary, ich potężnego sąsiada. Przysiedli na jednym ze zwalonych pni; wściekle pomarańczowa stonoga łypnęła na nich tuzinem ślepi na długich, cienkich szypułkach, zanim uciekła z chrzęstem pancerzyka. Poe spojrzał spod oka na Finna. Skoro wyprowadził go tak daleko poza zasięg słuchu kogokolwiek z bazy, musi mieć zdecydowanie coś ciekawego do przekazania. 

Chłopak wiercił się tymczasem i kręcił, wyglądając, jakby zupełnie stracił pewność siebie. Poe uniósł brwi. Ostatni raz takie spłoszone spojrzenie widział, gdy ten mówił, że “to jest coś, co należało zrobić”. 

– No? – ponaglił go. – Co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

Finn nabrał głęboko powietrza, wypuścił je, nabrał jeszcze raz. Wydawało się, że walczy z własnym głosem, który najwyraźniej go zawodził. Poe czekał, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany.

– Poe… – wychrypiał wreszcie Finn – miałeś kiedyś tak… że czułeś coś dziwnego?

– Dziwnego? To znaczy, co konkretnie…?

– No… dziwnego – sapnął Finn. – Ja… nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Myśmy tam… jeszcze w Najwyższym Porządku… nie byli uczeni, żeby się zastanawiać. Nad sobą, nad tym, co się czuje i w ogóle. Nie mówiło się… o różnych rzeczach. Ja nie wiedziałem, jak… Nie wiedziałem, że… 

Poe zacisnął palce na chropowatej korze. Co on… Co Finn próbował mu powiedzieć? Przełknął ślinę, miał wrażenie, że gardło wyschło mu na wiór. 

– No i…? – powiedział ostrożnie.

– No i myślałem, że coś mi się wydaje, ale potem stwierdziłem, że nie. Ja nigdy wcześniej… I nikt nie wiedział… 

– Aha…? – Poe był czujny niemal jak podczas misji szpiegowskiej. Każdy fałszywy ruch mógł mieć nieobliczalne skutki. 

– No i pomyślałem, że raz nerfom śmierć, pójdę i pogadam z tobą – wypalił Finn. – Ja… to czuję już od dłuższego czasu… odkąd uciekłem… i wydawało mi się, że to niemożliwe, gdzie ja, co ja, taki zwykły… ale… Chciałem to powiedzieć tylko komuś, kto zrozumie i… Nie Jannah, nie! – zastrzegł się szybko. – Ja w ogóle… Żeż, jakie to jest trudne! 

Poe siedział nieruchomo jak posąg; krew dudniła mu w uszach głośniej niż wybuchający dreadnought. Więc nie tylko on… Nie tylko… Odchrząknął, coś dławiło go w gardle. 

Finn tymczasem zwiesił głowę i monotonnie kopał w sąsiedni pieniek. 

– Nie, głupoty gadam – mruknął. – Zapomnij, ja już sobie pójdę, coś mi się na pewno wydawało. – Zerwał się na równe nogi. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem cię… 

– Zaczekaj! – wydusił z siebie Poe. – Zaczekaj, Finn, nie idź nigdzie. Ja… Ja też. 

– Co ty też?! – Finn patrzył na niego, mrugając gęsto. 

– No… ja też. Coś… eeee… czuję. 

– Nie, serio?! – Uśmiech Finna rozbłysnął jak supernowa. – Ty też?! To… kurde, to niesamowite! Od dawna?

– Od Jakku. – Poe uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ręce. – Od samego początku. 

– I nic nie mówiłeś! – Finn był coraz bardziej podekscytowany. – Nie wierzę, nie wierzę! Ty też! Chodź! Musimy powiedzieć Rey!

– Co?! – Poemu opadła szczęka. – Ale po co Rey?!

– No jak to, po co? – zdumiał się Finn. – Przecież ona… To właśnie chciałem jej powiedzieć wtedy, na ruchomych piaskach, ale nie zdąży… Poe! Co ty?! Gdzie lecisz?!

Poe odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego zimno.

– Idź jej szukaj – wycedził. – Pewnie siedzi gdzieś nad swoimi księgami Jedi. Powiedz jej wszystko, czego nie zdążyłeś, tylko – wycelował w niego palec – zapomnij o mnie, jasne?! Zapomnij, że ci cokolwiek mówiłem! 

Finn pokręcił niepewnie głową.

– Ale…

Poe nie słuchał go dalej. Ruszył w głąb lasu, wściekle odpychając gałęzie i pnącza. Czuł się jak statek trafiony w bitwie, z którego kadłuba, rozdartego laserem, burzliwie uchodzi powietrze. Rey! Jasne, zawsze chodziło o Rey. Powinien był to widzieć od samego początku, ale zdawało mu się, że... Idiota! Finn ciągle o niej mówił, Rey tamto, Rey owamto. Powinien był się domyślić, skąd się wzięła jego rozpaczliwa odwaga, kiedy tylko w towarzystwie Hana i Chewiego ruszał na misję na Starkillera. A wtedy, na ruchomych piaskach… Zacisnął pięści. Był ślepy, cały czas był ślepy! 

Błąkał się po lesie niemalże do zmierzchu. Złość przygasła, zastąpiona przez rezygnację. Tak bywa, takie jest życie. Zresztą teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Wyruszy na Rubieże najszybciej, jak się da. Sam. 

Gdy tylko dotarł z powrotem do bazy, podbiegła do niego Rose; jej mina wyrażała jednocześnie wyrzut i ulgę. No tak, pewnie się zastanawiali, gdzie zniknął. Odsunął ją niecierpliwym gestem i ruszył w stronę Sokoła Millenium; było jeszcze tyle do zrobienia! Był głodny, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na wizytę w kantynie – gdzieś tam pewnie siedzieli oni, wreszcie dogadani, wreszcie szczęśliwi. Weźmie później jakąś kanapkę, a na razie czeka go naprawa napędu. 

Męczył się właśnie z wyjątkowo opornym modułem, przytrzymując zębami latarkę, kiedy usłyszał kroki. Ktoś stanął za jego plecami, przyglądając się w milczeniu. Przez chwilę starał się to ignorować, ale jego ruchy stały się nerwowe, palce jakby zesztywniały… Kiedy nieostrożnie trącony kabel strzelił w niego pękiem iskier, poddał się i odwrócił. 

Tak jak przypuszczał, to byli oni. Stali obok siebie, wyluzowani, denerwująco uśmiechnięci. Rey zmrużyła oczy, kiedy zaświecił jej latarką prosto w twarz. Zgasił ją; w maszynowni momentalnie zaległa ciężka szarość, ledwie rozjaśniana migoczącą świetlówką pod sufitem. 

– No, co? – zgrzytnął. – Czego chcecie? Mam robotę. 

– Chcieliśmy ci coś powiedzieć, Poe. – Głos Rey był miękki jak woda; spiął się odruchowo – nie wiadomo, czy nie stosuje na nim właśnie jakichś sztuczek Jedi. 

– Wtedy po południu, kiedy rozmawialiśmy w lesie… – zaczął Finn – Wtedy, no… Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. 

Poe patrzył na nich zmrużonymi oczami, złość znów zaczęła podchodzić mu do gardła. 

– Wiem – wydusił. – Wiem, że cię źle zrozumiałem. Czy możemy już o tym nie gadać? Idźcie sobie, mam jeszcze kupę roboty. 

Nawet nie drgnęli, przyglądali mu się tylko, jakby był jakimś okazem na wystawie. Dłoń Rey obok dłoni Finna, jasna i ciemna skóra, no, przynajmniej nie byli na tyle bezczelni, żeby przyjść tu, trzymając się za rączki. Pewnie powiedzieli już sobie wszystko – to, czego tam nie zdążyli, co Finn chciał powiedzieć tylko wtedy, kiedy jego przy tym nie będzie.

– Poe, my…

– Czego, do cholery, chcecie?! – wybuchnął. – Powiedzieć mi, że się kochacie i jesteście szczęśliwi?! Super, macie moje błogosławieństwo, a teraz spieprzajcie stąd i dajcie mi pracować! – Odwrócił się i dźgnął śrubokrętem na ślepo w jakieś przewody. Trzasnęło i maszynownię zalała kompletna ciemność. 

– No, świetnie – mruknął. – Jeszcze więcej naprawiania. 

Usłyszał cichy śmiech Rey. 

– Poe, to nie tak… – powiedziała. – To co, chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć… to, co Finn próbował wyznać, kiedy byliśmy na Pasaanie…

– Poe, ja czuję Moc! – W głosie Finna pobrzmiewało jednocześnie niedowierzanie i czyste szczęście. – Naprawdę! 

– Co-o? – wyjąkał zdezorientowany, odwracając się gwałtownie. Moc…? No, na to by nie wpadł, rzeczywiście, choćby myślał przez rok. 

– Nie kłamię! – ekscytował się Finn. – Ja… nie wiedziałem, co to, nie myślałem nigdy… czasami tylko czułem takie dziwne rzeczy, miałem różne przeczucia… ale nie potrafiłem nic takiego jak Rey, więc pomyślałem, że coś sobie wymyślam! Gdzie ja, zwykły chłopak, jeszcze szturmowiec! 

– No ale okazało się, że jednak tak! – dokończyła Rey. – To właśnie chciał mi powiedzieć na ruchomych piaskach. 

– Nie chciałem, żebyś wiedział – usprawiedliwił się Finn. – Wydawało mi się to takie głupie, bałem się, że mnie wyśmiejesz… Ale potem pomyślałem, że właśnie tobie powiem pierwszemu. No i… tak wyszło. 

– Nie wierzę… – wyjąkał słabo Poe. 

– Lepiej uwierz. – Nawet w ciemności mógł wyczuć uśmiech Rey. 

– Więc… chodziło ci tylko o Moc? – zapytał. Sam nie wiedział, czy to, co czuje, było ulgą, czy jednak rozczarowaniem. 

– Nie, ja… – niepewny głos Finna zawisł w gęstniejącej nagle ciszy. 

Coś poruszyło się w mroku, w jednej chwili znaleźli się przy nim, poczuł obejmujące go ramiona, jak wtedy, jak po zwycięstwie. Odetchnął przez ściśnięte gardło. On, Rey i Finn… Jak dawniej. Coś napierało na niego łagodnie, przepływało jak nagrzana słońcem fala, kiedy leżysz na piasku nad płytką laguną. Czy to właśnie Moc…? Ramię Finna na jego barkach, trzy głowy zetknięte razem. Niewyraźne, niepotrzebne słowa. Oni. 

Poczuł, jak Rey delikatnie wyplątuje się z ich objęć i odsuwa o krok. Chciał zrobić to samo, ale ręce Finna przytrzymały go, przycisnęły mocniej. Czuł pod palcami cienką, wytartą skórę swojej starej kurtki; wymacał krzywy szew, efekt jego nieudolnych prób naprawy, kiedy tamten leżał ranny i nieprzytomny. Ramiona Finna były ciepłe i mocne, i obejmowały go tak, jakby obejmowały cały świat. Sam nie wiedział, któremu z nich tak głośno bije serce. 

– Jestem głupi – powiedział cicho.

– Jesteś – zgodził się Finn. 

– I co teraz?

– Będzie dobrze.

– Jak dawniej. 

– Nie – mruknął Finn. – Nie jak dawniej. To będzie coś całkiem nowego. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finn i Poe zasnęli tam, gdzie siedli:  
> https://kadeart.tumblr.com/post/135972769519/your-shoulder-is-a-good-pillow-bro
> 
> Fragment o kurtce zaklinowanej w mechanizmie katapultującym stanowi nawiązanie do komiksów - w te sposób Poe tłumaczy plothole, jak to się stało, że w rozbitym statku nie było jego, a była kurtka. Niestety, wyszło to bardzo niesympatycznie, jak "a weź se tę szmatę, nie mogę na nią więcej patrzeć", więc w moim headcanonie... może nie zmyślił całej historii, ale przynajmniej trochę podkoloryzował swoją reakcję ;)


End file.
